1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing cellulose derivative.
The fluorine-containing cellulose derivative of the present invention has good water and moisture resistance, mold releasability, water and oil repellence and oxygen permeability and is useful as a termiticide, and a material of a molded article, a film or sheet, an ink or paint resin, a coating, an adhesive, a gas or liquid separation membrane, a sealing material for a liquid crystal display cell, an electroluminescence (EL) display cell, a contact lens and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluorine-containing cellulose derivative can be prepared from a solvent-soluble type cellulose derivative (cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 171702/1986). In this process, since a reaction utilizes unsubstituted hydroxyl groups in the cellulose derivative, the prepared derivative has a low degree of substitution and a low fluorine content.
It is known to prepare a fluorine-containing cellulose derivative by directly reacting cellulose with a fluorine-containing compound such as trifluoroacetic acid (cf. Cellulose Chemistry and Technology, 16 (6), 615 (1982)). In this process, the prepared derivative has a low fluorine content and has insufficient functions which are expected from the introduction of fluorine.